All I want, is to be able to do the right thing
by Miss-mae1993
Summary: Families are disappearing. Even after a run in with a man who assaults her, the princess disobeies orders and climbs the castles walls. Lucky for her, a strange figure always appears when she gets in to trouble!


I'm back. I started writing this a couple of weeks ago, when I was dodging my 28 page English coursework piece. ToT It tis beastly. So for all you teachers out there, or anyone who hates marking anything, just think yourself lucky. Lmao. And if my teacher happens to be a fan and reading this (I doubt it) my English is nearly completely edited.

Time for the disclaimer.

I don't Own kingdom hearts, or any to it. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFic's. ^_^'

And finally may I apologise in advance, I wrote this at 10 pm so please don't be to critical of my grammar and spelling and other technical stuff._

* * *

_

The sound of footsteps, clacking against the cobbles, reverberated from the opposing walls. The narrow street, a play ground for those who lived their lives lurking in society's shadow. The houses external walls warped from decades of neglect. I peered through the speckled panes, lace curtains hanging loosely from the curtain hooks. The space inside untouched by light.

_A dust covered table situated in the centre of the room, displayed a frosted glass vase. The water inside stagnant, and the rose wilted and dry. It was unnerving to see how organised the deserted room seemed to be. It was as if the owners had left suddenly, not removing any personal possessions from the walls or mantle. What had made them just leave behind everything in such a hurry? But it was not only this household. No, there were more families disappearing, each day, for no apparent reason. I closed my eyes tightly, hiding the tears, trying to forget. _

_I stood soundlessly, my hand resting against the delicate pane. The icy glass marked by the fire of my skin. A sharp gust of wind whistled up the alley . My loose cloak swirling around my body, encasing it in the thick cloth, the hood bellowing around my face. My glance being obstructed by the rich fabric or my loose bangs, both of which were taken by the wind. The loud flapping deafening me. I withdrew my hand from the glass, to assist the other in wrapping the cloak around me. The air, bone chilling, caused by the snow that had fallen yesterday. Not much, just a light blanket. But there was more on the way._

_I continued to stride towards the steps, at the end of the sheltered street. The gusts of wind blowing my cloak against my back. Although the cobbles were untouched by snow, the narrow passage amplified the strength of the wind. The steps lead out of the passage way to the snow sprinkled market square. _

_**Slam!!!**_

_A door, leading in to the house I was just looking into, was pressed tightly against the external render walls. I scanned the narrow passage. But finding nothing, I carried on up the chipped stone steps. I pulled my cloak around me, hoping to keep in the little heat that the cloak had managed to retain. My face shrouded by the shadow of hood. The cold air around me bit at my exposed porcelain skin, making in numb and sore to touch. I could see only a couple of meters ahead. The visibility poor due to the swirling snowflakes and icy mist that hung above the cobbles. _

_Talon like fingers bit in to my crown. I fell forward from the force of the hand meeting my head. Another hand clasped around my mouth, preventing my scream from escaping. My head was snapped back, as I remained crumpled forward. Blood seeped from the marks in my scalp, from nails slicing through the fabric and skin. I let out a muffled whimper. That was all I could manage. My nostrils flared, trying to taking in as much air as possible, to feed my greedy lungs. Each breathe burned more than the last._

"_Resist, and it'll be your undoing." The voice snarled followed my a deep controlled laugh. I could help but to resist. I attempted to yank his hand from my face. He removed his nails from my scalp, and used his, now free, hand to pull my arms to my sides. My back was flush against his chest now. "I warned you." Anger radiated from his voice._

_My back hit the wall painfully, making me cry out. I slid to the floor slowly, my legs unable to support me. I attempt to sit up, to assist my overworked lungs. But the impact had knocked the air out of me, and seemed to fall it to a state of paralysis . I fell on to my hands, now on all fours attempting to crawl away to safety. My attacker seemed to be less than satisfied about the damage ( or lack of it) that he had caused. Each double clack made me cringe. It meant that I was a step closer to the next blow. _

_His foot descended onto my back. My elbows unlocked. Sending my head smashing to the stonework below. A couple of seconds passed, before a foot pushed my cheek in to the stones. Abrasions from the roughly cut and weathered stones, littered the right half of my face. He lifted my blood stained head from the splashed cobbles. The whole right side of my face was a mix of reds, blues, purples, yellows and black. He removed my hood. A snarl escaped his barely parted lips. He had bent down to lift my head and remove my hood, and used his position to his advantage. To slam my head back on to the street. My blood clotted bangs brushed against my face. More blood dribbled down my skin, to meet my tangled bloody auburn hair. My vision was dotted with black spots. _

"_Good night princess!" After that all I heard was footsteps. Plural- meaning more than one. The first followed the voice, slowly faded in to the background noise. The relentless wind, which tousled my bloody bangs. Moments later, I heard the second set. They came nearer and dark figure blocked out my remaining vision._


End file.
